X-Force
X-Force is a strike team assembled by Deadpool with the purpose of protecting a young mutant by the name of Russell from Cable. History ''Deadpool 2'' Feeling guilty over abandoning young mutant Russell Collins in the Ice Box, after having experienced a vision of his late fianceé, Deadpool decided to recruit help in order to rescue the boy, especially due to the looming threat of the time traveler Cable plotting to assassinate the child. To that end, Deadpool and Weasel held tryouts for mutants as potential members for their rescue team. Deadpool and Weasel recruit the following candidates: Bedlam, who had the power to disrupt electric devices as well as electrical currents in the human brain; Zeitgeist, with the power of acidic spit, however both Deadpool and Weasel refused a demonstration due to the obvious repugnant nature of his mutant ability; Vanisher, despite the fact that his invisibility meant that they never actually saw him; alleged alien Shatterstar who merely claimed to be better then them in every conceivable manner; Domino, whose power was probability manipulation, "luck" in layman's term. Deadpool only agreed to have Domino onboard the team after losing a ridiculous argument regarding the validity of the latter's power. The final addition to the team was Peter, a seemingly mild-mannered, slightly overweight, middle-aged man with no mutant powers who merely showed up because he saw the ad for joining Deadpool's crew. Deadpool accepted him in on the spot, much to Dopinder's chagrin. The newly formed team was given the name X-Force by Deadpool, supposedly because he always considered the X-Men as being gender exclusive, something which Deadpool wished to avoid. With the team having finally been created Deadpool and X-Force flew in a military grade helicopter across downtown New York, tracing the armored convoy that was carrying various mutant prisoners from The Ice Box, Russell included. They intended to land on top of the convoy by means of parachute, but unfortunately due to strong air currents the majority of X-Force were blown out of trajectory and as a result died in horrific ways: Bedlam slammed in front of a passing bus, Vanisher got caught in high-voltage electrical wires, thereby being electrocuted to death with his corpse bursting into flames as it hit the street, Shatterstar gets caught in the propeller of a news helicopter, and as a result he got severed into pieces, while Zeitgeist falls legs first into a wood-chipper, also being torn to pieces. Although Peter does manage to land safely on his feet he, in turn, dies after being vomited on by Zeitgeist, whom Peter was trying to rescue at the time. The only survivors are Deadpool and Domino, with Deadpool landing on top of a billboard (albeit having slammed his back into it) and Domino using her probability manipulation to influence events in her favor, such as several cars crashing into each other, but missing her. As the only members still alive out of the team, Deadpool and Domino failed to rescue Russell from the convoy. However, the remaining X-Force members succeeded in stopping the boy from turning bad after joining forces with Colossus, Negasonic Teenage Warhead, Yukio and a reluctant Cable, who only agreed after Deadpool convinced him that Russell could be saved from his own anger. Deadpool is shot to death by Cable, with Deadpool having intentionally worn a collar which disrupted his healing factor from healing the fatal injury. Russell resolves to ending his anger-fueled rampage after having seen Deadpool taking the bullet intended for him. But Cable decides to use the last of his time machines charge to travel back in time, just before their mission started, and ensures that Deadpool is shielded from the bullet, thus saving both Russell from becoming a mass murderer as well as Deadpool's life. With the help of Cable's time traveling device, Deadpool goes back in time at the moment of X-Force's untimely demise and warns Peter to back away from Zeitgeist, thus retroactively saving Peter's life. Members eed14d0457a2c1963c435231c77d3918.jpg 6815923F-1CB6-4AF3-A187-D934A91D739B.jpeg|Cable DP2 Deadpool.png|Deadpool deadpool-2-post41.jpg Members X-Force_Lineup_(Domino).jpg|Domino Former Members X-Force_Lineup_(Bedlam).jpg|Bedlam DP2 Shatterstar 1.png|Shatterstar Deadpool-2-peter-1.jpg|Peter X-Force_Lineup_(Zeitgeist).jpg|Zeitgeist VanisherElectrocuted.jpg|Vanisher Trivia *Domino found the name X-Force to be derivative. *Peter is the only non-powered member of X-Force. *The synopsis for a formally upcoming X-Force film revealed that the team was considered to be more ruthless than the X-Men, and would've been lead by Deadpool and Cable.Deadpool Spinoff X-Force Movie To Begin Filming In October, Cast Details References Category:Teams Category:Deadpool 2 characters Category:X-Force members Category:Anti-Heroes Category:Cameo